1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a threaded container neck, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a threaded closure having a plug seal.
2. State of the Art
There are a variety of threaded closures having plug seals which engage an internal surface of a container neck. Some of these threaded closures also have an independent secondary seal, usually in the form of a fin seal projecting downwardly from the cap top between the outer cap skirt and the plug seal. This type of secondary top seal has no threading torque magnification.